Talk:Higgs Monaghan
I think put "Precognition" among his abilities is kind of misleading. There is no indisputable proof about it. The mail Sam receives can be one of the "if" he could have thought about, maybe after he decided to search for a last fight with Sam, a " all or nothing" one on Amelie's Beach. Higgs may have written an automatic message on his "Peter Englert"'s bunker terminal, which would have been sent automatically if he hadn't come back. If he came back, then he could have canceled it before it was sent. And about his journals, we actually don't know if he's dead or stranded on the beach for real. Fragile herself says she has been kicked out from the Beach by Amelie and then she confesses to Sam that she didn't kill Higgs, leaving to him the decision either to kill himself or to stay there forever. Why would she hold Higgs with her? She's perfectly aware of who is or isn't on her beach (as in the scene with Die-Hardman reaching her beach. She knows the very moment in which he arrives even if she can't see him directly) so she could have kicked him out as well. Ordering a pizza with cryptobiotes can be a hint of him being alive, since cryptobiotes help to recover one's health (I mean, one of the last orders Sam have is to bring cryptobiotes to Fragile to try to wake her up from her coma. Sam has beaten Higgs up only). And we don't even know what Fragile did or didn't with Higgs, since Amelie (and Sam) was not so gentle with her, when she offered Sam a jump to go away from Amelie's beach. She was very fond of Higgs and we know it from the end, when she confesses to Sam she didn't kill him and even seems to defend him, stating he had fallen in Amelie's luring him with power. She could have saved him and make him jump away, to allow him to hide himself and recover, then go far away (we play in the ex-USA, but the rest of the world should be always in its place as well). He could have hidden his last page in his bunker before disappearing, where Sam could find it with all his belongings he left behind, faking his death on the beach (we only hear 3 shots, but we neither we see the corpse or does someone else). So officially Higg's is alive, stranded on the beach. But unofficially there are more then a couple of theories about his fate and how/why he sent a message to Sam, asked for a pizza with cryptobiotes in particular and how his last journal is in his bunker. My 2 cents and sorry for my English, I'm not native :) ValekLost (talk) 20:12, December 29, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the comment, but I do believe there is evidence that should be indisputable for Higg's precog. In the journal he mentions: 1- He will become all alone 2- He willl lose his power In the email he is even more explicit: 1- He will be condenmed to the Beach 2- He is going to be rendered powerless by Amelie Not only is predicting defeat against Higgs ego, but those two predictions are too specific to not be precog abilities (something Amelie is confirmed to have). Also writing it in his journal shows that he is convinced it is going to happen, not something that he just thinks might happen. I agree that Higg's fate is ambigious, and that there is a smallish chance that he was allowed to escape. ---- On that note, there are a couple of problems with Higg's page. 1- The deceased category should be removed since he is not confirmed dead 2- The weather ability section mention that he is immune to the effect of timefall without his cloak. I searched but didn't find this shown or mentioned anywhere.